Standing Strong
by maraudermap03
Summary: Can Dumbledore reunite the Gryffindores and Slytherines? Can Lily and James put aside their differences? Can the Marauders overcome all obstacles? But most of all can they stand strong?
1. The Beginning of a new start

**Standing Strong**

**Summary: Can Dumbledore reunite the Gryffindores and Slytherines? Can Lily and James put aside their differences? Can the Marauders overcome all obstacles? But most of all can they stand strong?**

**Disclaim: All characters, places ect belong to j.K.Rowling unless of course you dont recognise them. **

**A/N: I know i havent finished one of my other stories but numerous problems prevented that and now that i can write agin i have to write this before i can finish my other one. This story keeps blocking ideas for my other one you see so it has to be done. By the way there is a kind of secrecy thing mixed in with this which is why sometimes there will be something mentioned but you wont find out what they are until later on in the story.**

**Chapter one: The beginning of a new start.**

**The Big red steam train which would be taking masses to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry was surrounded by students; new ones old ones and the eldest of all, the seventh years. Standing by the entrance to platform 9 3/4 was Hogwarts new head girl waiting in anticipation for her friends. Her shoulder length wavy deep red hair moved softly with the gental wind. As she waited a group of four boys wondered through into the platform nearly knocking Lily Evans over. **

**"Oof...sorry Lily. Its Sirius, he just cant wait to get back to school. You know all the homework, girls, food, pranks..." expressed Remus loudly.**

**"Yeah sure he is. Its ok, i know it was more of the blundering idiots fault than yours."**

**"Now Lily darling if your refering to me and Jamsie here i'll have you know that though i may well still be a blundering idiot our Jamsie is now a respected member of Hogwarts an"**

**"Shut up Sirius" said James punching Sirius lightly in the arm. **

**"He's just embarressed" Sirius whispered to Lily as the four of them walked passed, each of them nodding in recognition as they went. **

**Lily didnt spend long pondering what Sirius meant, because at that moment Two girls walked in squeeled simultaneously when they saw Lily and each gave her a hug in turn.**

**"Sorry we're late. But as you know my parents were picking up Cas and bringing her to the station, but my dad got a bit los" Lily laughed and she couldnt help it.**

**"Its ok, i didnt expect anything else." It was true she didnt. Ella was always on the move and very energetic. Lily sometimes thought she was like that because she could suck the energy out of the people around her. **

**"Well we had better go and get a compartment before they all go, but if the worst comes to the worst our new head girl can squeez us in her new posh heads compartment." Ella wondered off ahead of them, a radient glow arounder her tall slim figure and dark brown hair up in a pony tail. **

**Lily and Cas looked at each other and smiled. Cas was the smallest of the three. Her short frame however was made up by her big personality. She stood and took nothing. Her short blonde hair and blue eyes did however provide a softer side to her. As they lesiurely walked over to the train and climbed on board they searched for Ella. They finally found her playing exploding snap with Sirius, whilst Remus and Peter watched in amusment as Sirius and Ella argued over who was going to win. **

**"I think you'll find that i Sirius Black champion of exploding snap will win"**

**"Err, no i dont think so, women will always prevale" **

**"No, no, no I Si" BANG! Sirius's eyebrows were singed and he had numerous black scorch marks around his face.**

**Ella jumped up and down doing some strange sort of victory dance and laughing at Sirius's obvious failure. Cas sat down with Remus and Peter.**

**"As much as i would love to stay and watch Sirius's humiliation, i have to meet the head boy. Is this the only compartment" Asked Lily.**

**"Yeah, fraid so. But dont worry I'll talk to you and Sirius will talk to James so that you dont have to talk to each other." Ella smiled and Sirius was about to object. "Sirius just shut up before you start, you will keep James busy other wise i will inform everyone of you exploding snap faliure."**

**"Ok, deal" Sirius smiled innocently and Ella hit him over the head.**

**Lily looked halfed amused and half worried for her friends sanity and wondered if being friends with some of the marauders was such a good idea after all. **

**When Lily left her friends what she didnt realise was that James hadnt been there with them. she wondered down the train and made her way to the heads compartment and entered, she closed the door and turned to greet the head boy only to find herself unable to speak. **

**"Hello head girl" James smiled widely in a knowing way. "Now if you had been paying attention when you saw me earlier you would have see i was wearing a heads badge, and this would not be a shocking situation for you." **

**James looked at Lily still smiling until he realised she hadnt moved and still hadnt said anything. He got up and moved her into a seat. Once she was sat down, he used his wand to squirt tiny droplets of water at her face.**

**"Eubler" Lily mumbled and swiped at her face. "Ok James, im fine." he stopped.**

**"It was just a shock to the system, i wasnt expecting a twerp for a head boy."**

**"Oh so who was you expecting some swatty nobody with a beard. You need to realise i have my good qualities."**

**"I dont need to realise any more about you than i already know. You show off enough and all that tells me is that you'd find a mirror more useful than the badge your wearing. It should go to somebody more responsible and somebody who actually wants the job and has earned it unlike you." **

**James just sat and stared at Lily. She realised she had perhaps been a bit too harsh. She knew James did well in lesson, she knew he revised and tried even if it wasnt very much but he did the same as everyone else. She also knew that as much as it pained her to say it he did have good qualities and thats what made him a true Gryffindore. **

**"Im sorry James.." James interupted Lily.**

**"No, you know ive just realised why we dont get on you will always assume im the same. You'll never admit if have done something useful to help or good. You'll never admit that i might have changed or grown up in some way. Your too stuck up to realise whats going on around you. A lots happened to make me think differently about certain things and certain situations but you...you refuse to see it, why" **

**Lily was stunned and didnt know what to say. In her hearts of hearts she had always secretly admired some of the things James was capable of and had admittidly ignored any change that resembled James growing into a real person. James was still sitting opposite her but he was looking away now.**

**"I am sorry James. Your right i did miss judge you, and believe it or not i have noticed some of the good things you've done."**

**James loked up at Lily, almost in surprise he had not expected her to accept what he had said so easily.**

**"Though i only miss judged you on this occasion as far finding you out at night in the corridors with a stupid grin on your face is concerned i always judge correctly." Lily smiled and James couldnt help but grin. It was start he thought as the words 'build bridges' from an old man floated around in his head. **

**James and Lily worked tirelessly writing timetables for the prefects and checking the train. When the trolly arrived with food both Lily and James lunged for thier money and brought as much as they could.**

**"Oh, i need this" said James stuffing a pumpkin pastry into his mouth. Lily just nodded, not wanting to stop eating for talk at that moment in time. **

**When the train finally arrived and all the students had just gotten out of the carriges and made their way inside to the great hall. Lily, Cas and Ella sat and the four Marauders were sat furthur down the table. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat down and begam reeling off one name at a time and placing the sorting hat on each head. The hat was strangely trying to associate Gryffindor qualities and powers with those of Slytherine. Both houses found it an outrage and a crticise to their house. **

**When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood.**

**"Welcome, welcome to the new and old of the school. I would like to indroduce Mistress Potts as the new nurse for Hogwarts i have promised her a most full and busy year in the infirmary so dont let me down. Now lets eat"**

**Food appeared, and it was all the favourites. Chicken, ham, rice, potato, carrots, peas, chips, gravy, treakle pudding, triffle, jelly, icecream and lemon mirangue. Students helped themselves to a variety and stuck in. **

**Sirius filled his mouth until it could take no more.**

**"Jamthes 'ow thwas yt mmm, wigth 'illye"**

**"You could talk with an empty mouth Sirius if you want me to understand" said James. Sirius just shrugged.**

**"Well if you must know it was a rocky start but not too bad once we got started just a few disagreements." **

**The group fell silent, knowing how much it meant to James that he had Lily on his side. It had meant a lot to the people around James at home and James had respected and agreed with their feelings.**

**Finally everyone had eaten and couldnt wait for their beds. Dumbledore stood again to speak.**

**"I would like to have one final word with you all before you leave. Some of you may have picked up on certain hints that the sorting hat made today, this is due to the rising power of Lord Voldemort." There was a murmer and then stunned silence. "With his strength growing i fear that maybe the rest of the wizarding world is losing faith in itself and losing the trust of those who were once closest too them. I will agree with the sorting hat as i always have. All the houses share their similarities as they share their differences after all that is what makes people what they are and they should be united especially in hard times like the ones we face now. I would hope that you all think upon what i have said before you sleep and know that there are those you can rely on not matter who they are where they come from or how unexpected that person may be. Now off to bed, except of course my head girl and boy whome i need a quick word with, so if the prefects could show the new students to their rooms. Sweet dreams." Dumbledore ended cheerfully. **

**Lily couldnt understand the man, she never had been able to. All the same she headed up to the main table to Dumbledore and the two fo them waited for James. When James arrived Dumbledore stood. **

**"Ah good now if you will both follow me i will show you to your new heads rooms and then i wish to have a word with you both." Lily and James followed without objection. **

**A few set of stairs and corridores later Dumbledore stoped outside of a painting which contained a lady, dressed all in white and surrounded by doves. **

**"Perry winkles" Dumbledore said clearly and the portrait opened. James and Lily gasped in awe at the large red and gold room. It contained everything the two of them would need, books, desks, owl perches, a bathroom, sofa, fire place and two doors which would lead off to their own room. Dumbledore smiled and seemed glad that the two obviously liked the room.**

**"Now, your room Lily is the door on the left and James yours is on the right. I hope you dont mind but i would like to say my piece before i let you explore." Both Lily and James stood attentive. "Now i chose you two for my head boy and girl for many reasons the biggest being one which relates to what i have already said tonight. I believe you two together can help bring peace between the houses and set an example. Both of you have felt the hardship of Voldemort whether it be personally, through friends, newspapers or family and you both have your oppinions on the matter. Now by all means have a look around i will see you in the great hall promptly to give out timetables. Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight sir" replied James and Lily simultaneously. When Dumbledore left Lily gturned to James.**

**"What do you think the point was to that speech"**

**"I dont have a clue...well...no"**

**"No go on what" James squirmed under Lily's gaze before answering.**

**"Well i think he thinks that we understand enough about whats going on, in both a persnal and inpersonal way. We can look at things from different perspectives. He wants the houses reunited and he wants us to help achieve it."**

**"It cant be done can it." Lily said.**

**"I dont think so, no" Lily looked at James and saw true sadness and couldnt understand why. Though James had always been friendly with people from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw he had never liked the Slytherines. With both Lily and James having various thoghts and feelings they went to bed supressed with he weight of a new responsibility, one they arent quite sure they can do or cope with.**

**A/N: Well this was a long chapter, maybe a bit too long i dunno tell me what you think when you review which you will. Anyway yeah its quite long so it might be a bit boring so i appologise for that but it all seemes relevent in its own way, but again im sure you'll all let me know if it is boring when you review, or more likely just tell me im annoying. So hope you do like it and REVIEW!**

**OOOOH by the way. People may be wondering why i dont have James and Lily calling each other Evans and Potter and screaming at each other. Well this is because i wanted it to be more like they are grown up and things have changed. So basically they hate each other but in a mature way. They can on occasions see the good in each other and admit when they are wrong or right, they understand enough about each other and other people to on occasions allow the other a bit of slack.**


	2. What is truth?

**Standing Strong**

**Summary: Can Dumbledore reunite the Gryffindores and Slytherines? Can Lily and James put aside their differences? Can the Marauders overcome all obstacles? But most of all can they stand strong?**

**Disclaim: All characters, places ect belong to J.K.Rowling unless of course you dont recognise them. **

**Reviewers:**

**Constructive Criticism( ) - Thank you for your warnings, i think i found all my I's and changed them. And i am definitly trying to avoid Mary-Sues, so i will be watching out for that and slapping myself if i find anything a bit too over the top perfect.**

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last one but sometimes i just dont seem to pay attention enough and i dont realise ive done it and plus my spell check doesnt work. Oh and the rugby is on at the moment so i am trying to watch that and do this chapter and the first one...and thats all the excuses i have for my mistakes. Oh yeah and before i forget i put romance as one of the genres and it is a romance but it doesnt come until later on just to clarify that : ) **

**Chapter two: What is Truth?**

**Watching all the excited first years faces as she handed out their timetables to them she couldnt help but smile and remember how she had felt when she got her first timetable and looked at all the new things she would be learning. James it seemed did not look best pleased as the owls came with mail, parcles and newspapers. The reasons for this she did not know, nor could she decide why she acctually cared. Finally settling down to her own breakfast she glanced at her own timetable. As she looked through each day it wasnt until she reached the end of the week she realised that she had seven lessons a day rather than the usual six. She also noticed that the lessons which occupied those spaces where transfiguration and defece against the dark arts. It made sense but why only the seventh years. As she looked around her it seemed more and more of her class mates had noticed the dramatic change in their day. **

**"Hey Lily did Dumbledore metion any change to the timetable to you or James" Asked Ella baffled by all the extra work she would probably have to do in a shorter amount of time. **

**"No, not a word. I dont understand it, I could find out" Just as Lily was half way out of her seat when James pressed her shoulder until she was back in her seat.**

**"Dont bother i've already been up, its too improve skills in the seventh years, to make sure they are prepared. McGonagalls words" James left to sit back down with his friends and tell them and the people around him the same thing. Lily would have been angry with James domainating behaviour but she couldnt help but feel as if her pressure gasget was going to blow and the best thing to do would be to hide from everyone until she felt calm and releaved again.**

**Both break and lunch were taken full advantage of by all the seventh years who would all be attending an extra class. As they entered the transfiguration classroom they all took their usual seats. When Professor McGonagall had entered the classroom the last thing she had expected was happy, excited adrenaline high students, but that was what she got. The anticipation mounted as McGonagall took a large stack of leather bound project folders out.**

**"Quiet now. This extra class will be a chance for you to prove your worth. But of course because of the homework time you will lose, there will be no Transfiguration homework." **

**The class erupted into happy cheers and smiling faces. The marauders all high fived each other and Ella found her self dancing again. McGonagall Banged loudly on her desk to gain everyones attention once more. **

**"On the understanding that you complete the work set to you in these classes. Now the project you will undertake in pairs is one in which will require high concentration and dedication. The work will not be easy and may for some of you be quite demanding. Now Dumbledore has put you into pairs. Pairs in which he and I believe will work best." **

**McGonagall began to read names off a long list and in turn each pair collect a folder between them and sat together.**

**"Peter Pettigrew and Nicole Judus. Harriet Hudson and Mathew Berret. James Potter and Lily Evans." Both groned and got up to collect what they needed and begrudgingly sat side by side.**

**"Eyvon Celvick and Remus Lupin...Oh dear god. Dumbledore believes that you Sirius Black and Ella Belgrave would be able to use your energies well together." Everyone laughed as the two sat together and immediatly started poking and prodding each other until Ella hit Sirius who sat still in pain.**

**"Cas Preist and Roger Fernhall." McGonagall finished her list before continuing. **

**"Now your folder contains all the information you will need to complete your task you may use these end of the day Transfiguration classes to work on your project and your own time. Now down to the project itself. Transfiguration is most useful for disguises and obtaing certain objects you need but dont have. Now you have to do both practical and written to pass with a high mark. I want you in your pairs to work on techniques for disguise and interpret why they are useful, diagrams to be included. To prove you have worked on your project practically on The beginning of November you will talk about what you have found out and do a presentation practically showing the results of the techniques you used. That gives you two months to work on the project. You may leave now." **

**On the way back to the Gryffindore common room all of both James and Lily's friends were with their partners talking about what lay ahead for their project. Which left nothing but for Lily and James to do the same. **

**"You got any ideas for this project? I was kinda thinking of writing about the polyjuice potion and maybe coming up with a substitue for"**

**"Look Lily, I appreciate your enthusiasm but i'm not in the mood right now. I just want to get back to the common room, rest and then go down to dinner in peace. We can work on the project any time, just not now." James started to speed up, but he couldnt shake Lily of that easily.**

**"Well you didnt have to be rude about it, I was only trying to show some interest. It wasnt like I was forcing a pen into your hand and demanding we start writing here and now. Christ the other day you had the nerve to tell me I didnt ever give you a chance and here I am now trying and you shrug me off."**

**"Lily will you just drop it. Im am sooo sorry I cant always be in the right mood when you need me to be and im sooo sorry that its such an inconvinience for YOU to have to put with more than you already do" James shouted at Lily. She stood still in shock until James started to move down the corridor again.**

**She followed not far behind until both of them were standing outside of the fat Lady portrait.**

**"James" Lily broke the silence.**

**"What" He said pausing before giving the password.**

**"We dont sleep in the dormitories any more."**

**"Then why didnt you tell me that before we walked all the way down here" He asked irritation showing in his face.**

**"I didnt want you to shout at me again." Lily said simply as she turned and continued on her way to the white dove lady with James following softly behind her.**

**Lily gave the password and entered hers and James common room. Lily entered her room and jumped on her bed and began punching the pillows.**

**Why does he always have to be so bloody difficult. she thought to herself. Ok she can admit that maybe she isnt always the easiest of people to understand or get on with but at least she made an effort. He wasnt even trying. Aagin she couldnt understand why she cared and when she looked at her watch she realised she wouldnt have much time to find out. She had promised to meet Cas and Ella for dinner in five minutes. **

**James had not found dinner an entertaining event. He had spent all of it thinking of what Lily had said to him and how guilty he felt about what he said to her. He decided therefore to put things right, after all he did need to try and as difficult as it may be it was up to him to do it. He made sure to leave the great hall just after Lily had. He entered their common room after she did and caught her just in time.**

**"Lily" James shouted, she was just about to open her bedroom door when she turned to look at James.**

**"Yeah"**

**"I'm sorry I shouted at you...and I am interested to hear your ideas for our project, so if you want to meet up tomorrow and tell me" James asked hopefully.**

**"Appology accepted. And yeah we can meet, seven in the Library."**

**"Yeah that sounds good to me" **

**Lily nodded and started to walk in her room.**

**"Goodnight Lily"**

**She stopped and called to James.**

**"Goodnight"**

**James went to bed not long after Lily and found himself feeling immeasurably better for putting things right. With that in mind he slept peacfully for the first time scince the middle of his summer holidays.**

**Though James was sleeping peacefully in the next room Lily was having trouble settling down. A walk. That seemed like an ideal solution. Taking her heads badge (just incase she needed a reason to be out at this early hour) she pinned it to her vest top and walked out through the portrait quietly. She walked slowly down several corridors and up and down several set of stairs only slightly aware of the fact that she didnt really know where she was going. Only when she reached a corridor deprived of any of the little things that would normally make Hogwarts corridors interesting. There were no paintings, no seats, no mirrors, no windows. It was just bare and excessivly cold. She moved slowly and much more aware of what was her limited surroundings. When she heard muffled voices she stopped right where she was and stood frozen still and listening hard.**

**"...We cant leave it any longer...I know how and i know where Master but i dont think"**

**"You would do well to listen and follow instructions..." This second voice was hollow and whispy. Every word was distained with a venom a cold hard merciless tone.**

**"...You will wait as you were told to death eater" The words rang so loudly in Lily's ears that she felt her body pulling in two directions. Her common sense and adrenaline were telling her to run to hide and to get help of some sort though she didnt know who she would have to help. Her other half the half that was scared told her to stay still and not move, she didnt want to be heard, to be found.**

**When common sense prevaled Lily ran and ran in all directions trying to find somewhere familiar a way to find her common room again. Her brain now telling her that she was dreaming, that she had heard something or that maybe just maybe she had been imagining things. After all she had been tired right?**

**She managed to find her way back into the common room and sat, shaking. Or was it shivering, she couldnt tell the difference. Comtemplating what she would do.**

**Go and tell Dumbledore or McGonagall? They would wonder what she was doing at night and plus she couldnt remember how she got there so there was nothing they could do.**

**Tell Cas and Ella. She could imagine what both would say...**

**Ella would look shocked and jab her fists in the air with a determind look on her face.**

**"Well, we'll just see about that. Wands at the ready. Where were they? Did you recognise the voice because if you did we could be after the scum bags right now..."**

**Cas would stand still and look quizical for a moment before making her own reasonable suggestions.**

**"Well all's you can do is tell Dumbledore Lily, I mean you say you cant remember where you heard them I dont think theres much any of us can do, but Dumbledore would probably know the place if you described it..."**

**No neither of them would do. She though about two of her other friends, whom she used to share a dorm with. Anna and Felicity.**

**She could hear Anna now as if she where here with her.**

**"NO WAY!..But well...erm I dunno Lily" and a shrug that was what she would get from Anna at the most.**

**Felicity would probably be a cross between indifferent and annoyed at Lily's paranoia.**

**"Oh for gods sake Lily, I doubt very much that Dumbledore wouldnt know if Death Eaters were roaming the halls of Hogwarts let alone if they were talking to you know who as you've suggested..."**

**With that Lily felt like collapsing into darkness and waking up not being able to remember, when her eyes fell on James bedroom door...no she couldnt and what would he do but shout at her for waking him up. She didnt feel like she had any other choice so she decided to gamble on James. At least if he couldnt do anything he might be able to help her make the right decision.**

**She knocked tenitivly on the door and heard a muffled groaning sound and someone moving around the room. The door opened - **

**"Sirius if its you i swear to god i'll"**

**"Its me" she said quickly.**

**"Er Lily unless there is a fire and we might die if we dont get out of the building it can wait until tomorrow ok. Nothing can be that important" Lily knew James would rant for a while and then close the door in her face if she didnt interupt and tell him.**

**"There are Death Eaters in the school" Lily said desperate and breathlessly.**

**"What" James stammered and walked over to the sofa to sit down. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. He pulled his wand from a holder he had attatched to his pyjama bottoms. As strange as this was to Lily she knew she shouldnt be distracted.**

**"Acio glasses" James called and when they arrived he placed them on.**

**"James I went for a walk I wasnt paying attention to where I was going and then I was on this landing it was empty there was nothing there like it wasnt in use or something." Lily took a deep breath and slowed down.**

**"I stopped to see if I would be able to find some way back to a place I would recognise when I heard voices. The first one said something about the time being right and they knew what to do and he called the person Master. The second voice, James it was a cold hard voice. He said that the plan was to be followed and that he would do well to do as he is told. He called him a death eater."**

**Lily started shaking again and tried to control it, she didnt need James to know how scared she was for what might be about to happen. To Lilys dismay James did notice but for the first time he didnt comment just took a cloak of the rack and passed it to her. Lily took it and placed it on herself.**

**"Lily, do you realise who the person; the death eater was probably talking to"**

**"Yes...it was Voldemort, it had to be. No death eater would call just anybody Master."  
"And your sure thats what you heard"  
"Yes"**

**"Ok. Go to bed Lily. I'll put a charm on the painting to keep it locked, no one will get in. Tomorrow I want you to write down what you heard and the corridors you remember going down or up and whether you were going up or down the stairs,I also want a description of the corridor. Hand it to me in the morning." With that James helped Lily up by her arm and then left for his own room slowly and quietly closing his own door. Lily did as James told her to and went to bed, not that she got much sleep.**

**Lily wrote everything down as James had requested. She had a wash, got dressed and tied her hair up in a messy bun and went to meet her friends.**

**They all entered the great hall and went to find seats. Lily saw James and the rest of the marauders and slowed down as she came closer to them.**

**"James, heres what you asked for." Lily tried to be as vauge as possible and went to join her friends.**

**"What was that about" Asked Remus.**

**"We have to look at whats writ on here and see if we can find a certain corridor on the marauders map." James left out most of the details, he would explain when they were not likely to be overheard.**

**"Why whats happened? You didnt send all of Lily's possesions to some stranded corridor did you" Sirius started to grin until he saw how serious James looked.**

**"No. I'll explain later but it seems Lily found out some interesting things on her walk about last night."**

**"Tut, tut. Our own head girl on walk abouts after curfue. You know this means she has to let us off next time she catches us." **

**Remus and Peter couldnt help but laugh at Sirius's suggestion knowing full well that despite what Lily had been doing there was no way on gods earth she would let Sirius off with anything. Even James managed a smile.**

**"I wouldnt bet on it padfoot."**

**The day had gone as swift as the last one. They had all just left the defence against the dark arts room. Patronouses were a favourite of the teacher, not so popular with the now drained students. **

**"Oh well heres where we leave you Lily, unless your coming in" inquired Ella.**

**"Yeah come one Lil's i'll give you game of chess." Persuaded Anna.**

**"Oh for christ sake I am tried you lot, let me pass" Felicity walked through the other four. None of whom looked surprised by her sharpness and impatientness. It was all part of the way Felicity was made. Deep down she loved them and they loved her and everyone knew it.**

**"No, im shattered. I think i'll go lie down for a bit and then i have to go and meet James. But i'll see you for dinner in the same place."**

**"OK see ya" said Anna.**

**"Bye, and dont be too hard on the poor fella" said Ella.**

**"Have a nice rest Lily" said Cas.**

**They all entered the common room, leaving Lily on her own. Lily made it back to the portrait of the dove lady and gave the password. Whe she entered she did not see what she expected to see. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were all sat at a desk looking a large piece of parchment.**

**"Er" Lily wanted to say something but didnt know what so she closed her mouth and placed her bag down.**

**  
"Lily,er...dearest."**

**"Sirius just explain what we're doing, its not like its some big secret shes not invloved in." Said James. This worried Lily, anything secret the marauders were involved in more often than not was something highly against school rules.**

**"OK. Well James told us about your walk last night, which means you owe us one. Anyway we decided the best way to find the place you were is on the marauders map."**

**"What is the marauders map"  
"Ah well its a map of Hogwarts, every entrance and every password for every door, painting and statue. It also shows where everyone is. Now we've already selected three corridors that might be the one you were in. So once we've finished looking we are going to take you to all of them and see if you can tell us which one it is."**

**"But hows that going to prove anything"  
"Because they, he, she might go back again" James interjected. **

**Lily thought about it and as much as she wanted to object to it, it did seem like the best course of action. At least if they found the right place they could tell Dumbledore exactly where it happened.**

**"Ok guys lets leave it for now. We can finish it after dinner." Said James.**

**"Yeah but its important" argued Remus.**

**"Why cant we finish it now, i know you and Lily cant wait to jump on top of each other and everything but i'm with Moony this needs doing." Sirius stated.**

**"We cant finish it now becuase i have to meet Lily in the library." Lily might have been decived but she could have sworn that the corners of James's mouth twitch when he looked at her.**

**"Oh alright, but i still think your hiding somthing Jamesie. You watch him Lily, his intentions maybe to take you on a study session to the library but i bet he'll trap you inbetween two book shelves and grope you." Sirius said as he left with a chuckling Remus and Peter.**

**"Sorry about them" said James. He picked up his bag and headed to the portrait. "You coming"**

**"Oh yeah of course."**

**A/N: Ok I am finishing this chapter now and i'll continue with it on the next chapter. In fact this is even longer than the first and might well be boring. If it is tell me. I think the first three at the most chpters might be a bit boring but its mainly becuse all the stuff im writing about now is necassary for the story as a whole. Please review, i really really would like to know what you think even just one line about it. Ok anyway please read the next chapter! Please and thank you : ) **


	3. What dreams are made of

**Standing Strong**

**Summary: Can Dumbledore reunite the Gryffindores and Slytherines? Can Lily and James put aside their differences? Can the Marauders overcome all obstacles? But most of all can they stand strong?**

**Disclaim: All characters, places ect belong to J.K.Rowling unless of course you dont recognise them. **

**Reviewers:**

**A/N: Ok the last chapter i know was a bore and long but as i said before i think it is neccassary. Hopefully this chapter wont be quite as long and a bit more interesting. If it isnt interesting then i promise this will be the last long boring neccassary chapter but tat is only if it turns out that way, it might not hopefully.**

**Danz: Yes I do remember you, how could I forget my lovely loyal reviewer. I know my spelling is awful I type either really quickly or really slowly and it can go wrong, but I do have an excuses, my spell check doesnt work. I hate it becuaese I cant get it to work again now either! Anyway hope you like this chapter. And I should be able to update my other one, sorry about the delay but there was loads of problems and then I just had to start writing this before I could carry on with that one.**

**Chapter Three: What dreams are made of.**

**James and Lily walked qietly side by side to the library. Once there they both sat down and faced one another. **

**"Ok, so what were your ideas?" Asked James as interested as he could be.**

**"Well...like i said before maybe we could write about the polyjuice potion and maybe find a substitue potion that works like the polyjuice potion and then maybe try several spell techniques that would also work the same way. Then maybe use some other spells to convert objects and maybe some shape shifting spells and potions." Lily ended and looked expectingly at James.**

**"Yeah...yeah that sounds good, we could use the room of requirement to get the potion ingredients and books we'll need, some which we would only normally be in the restricted section-" James stopped and looked at Lily who had feel forward onto the table. **

**She was shaking compulsively. She had turned ghost white and a look of pure horror and pain upon her face.**

_**Lily could see all the chaos and mayhem surrounding her. She could see the look of pure pain as they watched the ones they love die. She could feel their terror and torment as the hooded man turned and pointed the wand at them. The sky was pure deep black with misty blue clouds hiding the moon. Illuminating these clouds was a large green skull which produced a snake from the mouth, one after another, again and again. Lily cried and screamed for the hooded man to stop. Lily saw a whimpering man with dirty blonde hair murdered. A baby with brown whispy hair and bright blue eyes was killed mercilessly. Two younge women died together in an attempt to save themselves and the the baby. A younge boy cried and cried as he was killed, Lily saw the light leave his brown eyes. **_

_**As much as she pulled and tried to run to help to shout for help. She couldnt move nor could anyone hear her, nobody pain attention to her. Her screams could not be heard above the many others. **_

**James and Madam Prince were both surrounding Lily as she screamed and cried with pain, still shaking and still white, unnaturally white. She screamed for help, she screamed 'no' and she screamed for them to stop. Who ever them are James thought.**

**Lily was taken to the hospital wing where she eventually stoped the crying and shaking and screaming. She looked...dead James thought. All lifes colour had left her skin, damp with tears already spilled and the look of horror that James had seen more often than he cared to. He couldnt look at her anymore. He would wait for Dumbledore and to find out what was wrong then he'd leave. **

**Dumbledore had been sent for by Matren Potts. When he arrived he walked swiftly and clamly to the side of Lily's bed.**

**"Mr Potter what happened?" James didnt sense he was in trouble but he did feel that maybe he was in things a bit deep.**

**"We were discusing our project when her head just fell to the table..-" James continued with his explanation of what had happened and what he had heard Lily scream. Dumbledore looked sternly up at the ceiling and then calmly back down to Lily and then to James.**

**"Mr Potter, I would like you to take on Miss Evans resposibilties for the time being she should be out of hospital in two days time. I would also like you to collect her homework and tell her friends of the situation. I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning at ten sharp. Good evening."**

**With that Dumbledore left. James took one look at Lily and turned away again. He couldnt work out why but looking at Lily the way she was now hurt him. He felt a large sense of resposibility, and he wasnt sure he liked it. He didnt like it because he couldnt understand it. **

**"Matren, whats wrong with Lily?"**

**"She's suffering with a sever shock truma, paronia, and a slight heart attack-"**

**"A heart attack" James was stunned. He hadnt realised she suffered with heart problems. "Wouldnt she have been on some sort of medication if she has heart attacks?"**

**"Oh no Potter you misunderstood. Miss Evans doesnt have a heart problem, she had the heart attack because the immense shock she went through. Whatever she saw it wasnt very nice."**

**"What and how could she have saw anything, she was just in the library?"**

**"It a crossing of magic. It rarely happens and when it does it is normally because the large amount of magic being used is in some way connected to the person who is crossed over. In this case Lily was crossed over to someplace and saw numerous things, but one thing to find out would be what magic was being used the connection of the magic and Lily is very imprtant she could be connected in a good or bad way."**

**Matren Potts carried on stiring some concotion she was preparing for Lily. James turned and left finding it immensly hard not to look back. **

**James found Cas, Ella, Felicity and Anna sitting in the common room playing exploing snap.**

**"Lily's in the hospital wing, she had some sort of attack when we were in the library. Shes in a shock and paronia state. She should be out in two days." James said in a very monotone voice, still in shock after what he had been told and seeing her face, a look that had beome so familiar to him. The old man, the younger man, the woman, and the little girl. **

**"Yeah sure she did, what have you done now you great twit?" Felicity instantly shouted.**

**"N-nothing" James stuttered still shocked.**

**This time it was Felicities turn to look shocked. She had expected James to throw something back at her but he didnt.**

**"Just leave it Flic. Its ok. Are you alright James?" Asked Anna. James didnt move or say anythig.**

**"Ella go and fetch Remus, Sirius and Peter. Tell them whats happened and to get James to sleep." Cas said quietly, hoping that somehow her rationality would come to some conclusion as to what had happened in such a short amount of time. Ella stood and walked wordlessly to the stairs of the boys dormitories and walked up slowly and a few soundless minutes later came down with Remus and Sirius whom both helped James upstairs. **

_**He could make out very little from the cubbard he had been locked in his Grandad had said it was important to stay safe. He couldnt understand why? He had a mother, father and sister all in the house that needed to be kept safe he could help them, he needed to help them. But as much as he tried nothing no spell nor his own bodily strength would break the bonds holding him in. **_

_**A startled scream of a woman turned his blood cold and drained any feeling from his body. The words Avada Kedavra rang shrilly through his house. He tried harder and harder to do what he could but to his dismay nothing could. The urge to scream and cry were overwhelming. Knowing what he knew had already happened to his mother. He would not hear anymore screams, he would not listen. But time slowed down and one by one he heard scream after scream. Some he didnt recognise and that could only be a good thing. But three of them he could. His father had been killed, his grandfather had been killed and his sister...his little sister. Her screams were loudest and most painful of them all. He heard her call his mothers name, his fathers name and his name. To feel like you can do nothing at all is the worst he has ever felt. He could still hear the echos of her screams.**_

**James woke in a sweat from a dream he had, had so many times before now. A dream based on reality. A picture of his life that constantly reminded him of his failure and his need for revenge...one day. Seeing as it was Morning, early admittidly but morning all the same. James woke up and read in his and Lily's common room. Lily. No he thought he needed to be kept busy, he do homework if need be. **

**(A/N: Sorry i had to add this. I have got the next chapter for 'A weeks worth of gifts' but i forgot my disc with it on...so i wasnt able to add it today but i promise it will be up soon.)**

**James never, ever in all his living life thought he would admit that he missed Lily. He looked at the overwhelming amount of work he would have to do himself for the next couple of days...at the least. But he would get on with it and he wouldnt complain. He was glad to find that he had done nearly half the work when Remus, Sirius and Peter came to take him to breakfast.**

**"Morning Jamsie, How are you on this pleasant morning?" Sirius's voice could be heard ringing throughout the hallways.**

**"Fine" James was short tempered this mornign now and he knew it.**

**"Well I have something to cheer you up. A prank. Its perfect-"**

**"Sirius I wont be able to im too busy at the moment. Lets go to breakfast" James began to walk ahead and Peter scurries after him.**

**"What is wrong with that boy?" Sirius asked to nobody in particular. But Remus was there and he knew Sirius would want an answer. It would be better for him to answer Sirius than for Sirius to bug James all morning.**

**"He watched someone he had begun to respect falter. He saw her in a state he could never have imagined. I mean think about it Lily very rarely ever shows signs of weakness especially to James and yet there she was unable to help herself and unable to recieve much help."**

**Remus and Sirius continued ont their way to the great hall behind James and Peter. **

**Breakfast started the same as usual. James felt guilty at his sharpness towards Sirius after all it wasnt Sirius's fault and he had had a hard time of things in the past.**

**"Sirius?"**

**"Yes James" Sirius answered cheerfully like nothing had happened.**

**"Whats the prank, I want in. I wont be around at ten though. I have to go see Dumbledore."**

**"Ah I knew you wouldnt be able to resist. We wanted to pull a prank on the teachers. Put all the female teachers robes on the male teachers and all the male teachers robes onto the female teachers. Then make them all pereform a little Shakespear. But as for the robes they wont be changed back until after twenty four hours."**

**"Hmmm, that'll work. You give out the orders mate and we can do it at dinner today" James said checking his watch, to make sure he wasnt late.**

**"Right well, Remus here will hit the books with the assistance of Peter. I will be ranting about how much I am going to love the look on McGonagalls face...infact im going to take a photo. You James will assiast tonight in the pranking." **

**James had to admire Sirius's confidence and enthusiasm. He was on his way to Dumbledore now and couldnt for the life of him think why? Yes Lily was ill. Yes he would do her share of the work. Yes he had problems of his own. Yes his friends had problmes. And no he didnt want anyones help. **

**As he walked up the twirling stairs a daunting feeling began to envelope him. It dissaperated as soon as he entered the large circular room with Dumbledore at his desk stroking Falkes. His Phoenix. It was hard to feel any need to worry when you were in his presence. His sparkling eyes and comfortable domiener created an air of calm. **

**"Please sit Mr Potter; i know it is quite distracting with the jumble of stuff in my office, you will have to excuse some of the mess."**

**James sat in one the plush seats and stared Dumbledore straight in the eyes. It was the only way. **

**"You do not know why i have called you today James."**

**"No Sir"**

**"Yes well no worries. Now down to business. Do you have any idea what happened to Miss Evans in the lilbrary?"  
"Matren Potts said it was a crossing of magic. Whatever magic was used is strongly related in some way to Lily. It could be a good or bad reason but either way she was connected to the magic. And the magic used must have been powerful." James ended it there he wasnt sure if Matren Potts had said anything else but that was all could remember.**

**"Yes that is correct. Now we wont be able to find out what magic Lily was connected to or how she was connected until she is awake. Now I feel Mr Potter that you would be the most suitable choice to find out. I feel a teacher would be too impersonal and might worry her more than need be. One of her more closer friends i fear she might keep certain facts a secret and not be precise. With you I think she will be detailed as possible and despite what you may think of each other personally you both have respect for each other. You are to go straight to the hospital wing when you leave here. Wait for her to wake up and find out as much as you can. You may have as much of the day as you please to talk to her. It is better to get it over with as soon as possible." **

**James sat for a few moments taking in his task for today. He had wanted more than anything to avoid Lily and the look on her face and the pain in her eyes until she was back to normal; happy, hard working Lily. He walked as slowly as he could to the hospital wing thinking about what he would say, how to start, how to phrase certain things he would need to ask, if he was going to ask anything, if he needed to? So many things running around his brain and making it all out to more complicated than it possibly could be.**

**When he entered the Hospital wing, he wanted to run. Lily was lying flat in her bed still. The rooms atmosphere was one of a stilled silence, that he didnt want to break. Matren Potts saw him through the window in her office and waved him in. She obviously knew of Dumbledores plans. He just hoped it wouldnt be too hard, for him or Lily.**

**A/N: Ok well thats this chapter done. I think its a lil bit shorter than the other chapters. You will find out more about several things in the next chapter. Hope you liked it please review as well pleeeeaaaassssee. Ok Im gonna shut up!**


	4. A Feeling Shared

**Standing Strong**

**Summary: Can Dumbledore reunite the Gryffindores and Slytherines? Can Lily and James put aside their differences? Can the Marauders overcome all obstacles? But most of all can they stand strong?**

**Disclaim: All characters, places ect belong to J.K.Rowling unless of course you dont recognise them. **

**Reviewers:**

**A/N: Ok well this is the next chapter I hope you like it and thank you to my reviewers. I am going to get on with it now I hope its interesting and all the rest of that sort of drivel i come out with: ) This chapter by the way is relevent and is very full of feeling and past events and that sort of thing. **

**Chapter Four: A Feeling Shared.**

**James cautiously approached Lily's bed. He sat in the chair that had been placed by her bed. Things had improved slightly in Lilys general appearence; her face was no longer tear soaked, he cheeks had a slight pink tinge in them and her eyes were now closed. She looked calm, peacful. It brought images from a fairy tale his sister had been besoted with. Sleeping beauty. When the princess had been pricked by the spinning wheel and would not wake until she had been kissed. It crossed James's mind...no. He couldnt believe he had just thought it.**

**James didnt know whether to be bored or uncomfortable. He couldnt leave because she had to be spoke to as soon as she woke, and yet here he was waiting , but how long would he have to wait. **

**Time slipped by. Three hours he had sat drinking pumpkin juice and having the odd conversation with Matren Potts as she did her cleaning rounds and helped the students that came from various lessons and then left. When she did wake James was so unsuspecting he jumped out of his chair. He became nervous. Matren Potts would not come to help calm Lily down it would appear she had been given her orders.**

**Lily sat up breathiing heavily, shaking and looking continuously around the room gripping the sides of her bed so hard her knuckles had turned white.**

**James aproached cautiously and placed a hand gently on Lilys shoulder, he moved it when she flinched.**

**"Lily" he said gently to gain her attention. Instantly James regretted it, but at the same time knew it had to be done. Lily's eyes showed pure panic, he felt his heart melt there and then. It was not going to be an easy task.**

**"James" Lily whimpered pitifully and lifted her hands and began to cry. If James's heart had not already melted it would have broken.**

**He moved closer to Lily and took her in his arms. He held her gently and akwardly and let her cry. He felt the dampness of her tears through his shirt and smelt the salt from them. He held her until her body stopped heaving and he could not hear any more of her sobs.**

**He placed Lily back against some propped up pillows and passed her some tissues. She sat and nervously looked around her.**

**"Lily...I...need to ask you something. If thats ok?"**

**"What?" Her voice had taken a sharp tone and he eyes still wavered around the room. James found himself at her mercy he took her hands in his and tried to keep eye contact with her.**

**"Lily when we were talking in the library, about our ideas, can you remember them. You left me a bit in the lerch." James thought he had better take things slowly.**

**"I know what we're doing. We're writing about the polyjuice potion and finding subsitute spells and potions for it, and shapshifting potions and spells and object transformation. Then..." Lily's eyes widened and she looked at James.**

**"I...I dont know what we said after that. James did you leave me" Lily had tears falling one at a time down her face. James handed her more tissues.**

**"I didnt leave you. But the reason you cant remember if we talked about anything else is because you sort of collapsed. Matren Potts explain what was wrong with you to me. I'll tell you what it was but first i need you to tell me what you felt, so that it will be easier for you to understand what i will tell you?"**

**"James...it was awful. They died they all died. Some women they were so scared and they couldnt get help i coulnt help." James listened without interupting. He didnt know who she was on about he would ask that later if he needed.**

**"I had to watch. There was a man and a small boy. The women had a baby. A little boy. He had blue eyes. They were wearing hoods, dark hoods. But the main one he was taller, he wouldnt listen and...and he wouldnt look at me i didnt know why it was happening." Lily's rambling had turned into hysterics now and James held her hand tighter than before. He knew what she was feeling. He had felt it himself. He had watched people die. He knew what it felt like to be helpless. **

**"Lily who are the people you saw and why couldnt you help, were you tied up or was a spell used?"  
**

**"I dont know there was nothing there. No ropes and I didnt see or hear anyone place a spell on me. I dont know who the people are, I dont know. Their families might not know James. I wanted to help I really did...it wasnt my fault was it that I couldnt do anything its just that i couldnt move. Nobody would pay attention to me. They couldnt hear my screams in amongst their own." Lily had stopped being hysterical but her eyes were empty. **

**"It wasnt your fault Lily. You did what you could. And your screams were heard. I heard them and I will do something about them."**

**Lily had a genuine gratitude in her eyes as she looked at James.**

**"What about the corridore?" She asked like she had woken from a week of sleep.**

**"Oh erm...well Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all working on that but I dont think we've found the right one yet. When you feel better I would like you to come too." James looked at Lily who nodded a little. He had to lie he couldnt tell her that it had been put on delay. Nor could he explain that it had only been quite a few hours ago that he had explained this to her.**

**"Lily can you describe everyone you saw?"**

**"The man had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes he wasnt very tall, about medium height. The two women; one had blonde hair and blue eyes she was tall about 6 foot. The other one had really short black hair, they both tried to stop the tall hooded man from getting the baby. She was a bit shorter than the other woman but taller than the blonde haired man. There was a boy about seven or eight years old. He had brown hair, big brown eyes. And then lastly was the baby...he had lovely baby whispy brown hair and blue eyes really round blue eyes."**

**It may have looked like Lily would not be able to cry anymore but she proved James wrong and cried. He hugged her again and looked at her. She was still nervous and still looked constantly around the room. She was paraniod. He could sense it. **

**"What happened to me James?"**

**James explain everything to Lily that Madam Potts and Dumbledore had said about the crossing of magic. It desturbed him to see that Lily obviously couldnt understand why or how she could be involved in what she saw. **

**"Lily you could be involved in a good way. Maybe your suposed to help now, help get the people that did it. You couldnt do anything then but you can now. It may take time Lily, you may have to wait for what you want but you can do something about it."**

**"You sound like an expert James." Lily had calmed down dramatically. James had chose not to tell her about the heart attack. He didnt want to alarm her and Matren Potts had pretty much told him it was a one off. **

**"I've just been in the same position before, i know how you feel. I know how much it hurts to see and hear people die without being able to do anything to help them or save them. I sometimes wonder whether it would be cowdice to want to die before someone so that you dont have to go through the pain of losing them yourself or whether it cowardice to not jump in front and save them and just worry about how you'll get your revenge later."**

**"You've had a crossing of magic as well?" Lily was astonished. It as not something she had ever heard of or read about and yet she had had one and so had James she thought.**

**"No."**

**"What happened?" Lily asked. James didnt know whether to say or not. The only person he had ever talked to was Sirius and that was only because Sirius was like a grandson, son and brother to his family and him. Then again Lily looked desperate and she had confided in him. When he thought about it they had both shared the same feelings at some point in their life. **

**"Voldemort and Deatheaters came to my house. Me and my grandad were playing chess in the front room. Mum and sister were cooking and my dad was inbetween the two rooms doing various things and offereing advice on his cooking and chess skills." James smiled slightly remembering the way his dad would throw around advice sometimes about things he had never heard of. James continued.**

**"My grandad shoved me in this large unit cubbard thing and put some spells on it quickly and told me I needed to be safe. I didnt...well I still dont understand why he felt the need to hide me and save me quickly but he wasnt as urgent with my mum, dad and sister." **

**"I dont think your grandad thought or felt any less of your mother, father and sister than he did you. I think it was just a case of you were there for him to save and I think he knew and trusted your mum and dad enough to know they could look after themselves and your sister as best they could."**

**"Maybe. Well anyway they all fought, with the exceptance of my sister she didnt even have a wand yet." James felt a hard lump rise in his throat and his voice go high for a moment.**

**"Thats what hurt the most. She was the last one to be killed. It didnt have to be that way. If I had helped her at least we both would have stood a chance, at least I had a wand and knew how to duel." James stopped for a moment to compose himslef. He would exchange thoughts and feelings with Lily but he was not ready to let her see him cry. Ready, he thought. Why would he need to be. It was Lily they never really got on and why did it matter?**

**"James you couldnt have done anything. Who do you live with?"**

**"No one. On my own...well no thats not true. Sirius and I live together. It was hard on him. For reasons of his own he's been living with my family for the last two years. He was out that day with some family that he's still in touch with."**

**"It must have been awful, how did you get out?"**

**"My grandad didnt die straight away. He let me out and he talked to me. He told me that I wasnt to worry and that I would be in my seventh year soon and that whatever troubles I had before and any squables were stupid. He told me that when I left Hogwarts everything was different, your not always going to be in with people you like and he said I should love and the most important thing I should do if anything was to build bridges. Those were his last words when he left so to speak." James stopped and had a distant look in his eye. **

**When he looked up to Lily who had not spoken in some time he found her looking at him with admiration in her eyes, eyes that glistened with tears.**

**At that moment both James and Lily had a mutual understanding of one another. They had shared something that like Lily was connected to the magic connected them to each other. It was something that they would also keep to themselves and treasure, it is a rare moment when you find yourself at the mercy of someone that just two days ago would only just have the patience to listen to you let alone anything else. Lily would not sleep by her own will, so Matren Potts slipped a sleeping drought into Lily's pumpkin juice. James stayed until she was asleep. He didnt want to return for when she woke again, he decided he would leave that time for her friends. It would be at least another three hours away.**

**James had a long wait until dinner tonight for the prank so he would have to go straight to Dumbledore and then back to lessons. As James headed towards Dumbledores office he felt a funny feeling. He felt as though what had been shared to him was something for him to keep. He wasnt entirely comfortable telling Dumbledore everything. So he would just tell him the bare details. He would tell him that death eaters and Voldemorte had killed a blonde haired man, a black haird woman and a blonde haired women, an eight year old brown haired boy and a baby with big blue eyes and whispy hair. **

**A/N: OOOO. Yeah anyway. Enough of my stupidness. I think I kinda quite like this chapter...I didnt at first but its growing on my now I've read for the hundreth time. God it sounds like Im reviewing my own story. Anyhow hope YOU all like it and please please please review because i do love you all so very very much! (I'm in a good mood, you can tell right!)**


End file.
